


Kamilah

by BeccakomTrikru



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccakomTrikru/pseuds/BeccakomTrikru
Summary: Alex and Lily get invited to the vampire ball. Story sets in after they arrive at the castle. The kiss in the train happend during the truth or dare game.  I suck at summaries but this is gonna be really gay





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story is Canon until they arrive at the castle so you know what happend before. After that it's just my own story with bits and pieces of the game.  
English isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes.  
Xo

After arriving at the castle where the vampire ball would take place everyone went to their assigned rooms. I was sharing mine with Lily whereas Adrian and Kamilah had rooms for themselves.

Makes sense tho, to not leave a human alone in a castle full of vampires and the image of Adrian and Kamilah sharing a bed has me mentally laughing.  
"Marcel sure knows how to make a girl feel welcome." Lily said while floundering over to a table in the center of the room which held an ice bucket with a bottle champagne and two glasses.  
I also saw a little dark bottle which no doubt contained blood.  
"Tread yourself." I answered while taking the rest of the room in.  
I can't believe after everything that happened the past week, from learning that vampires exist, Lily almost dying and fighting for her place in Adrian's clan, we are supposed to party tonight.  
"Give me some too !" I told Lily after seeing her almost drowning her second glas.  
I walked over to her and accepted the glas she handed me. "Thanks."  
"No problem babe." she said with a wink. 

After refilling her glas she turned to me "To good friends and a fun night!" cheered Lily and raised her glas. "To best friends!"  
"Adrian said the closet is full of dresses, let's take a look shall we?" I asked while walking over to the closet that made up the whole left wall of the room.  
I opened the door and was stunned to see so many dresses. I was expecting a few choices but not a whole collection.  
" If Marcel has every closet in this castle filled like this he could dress the entire population of new York." I said in wonder and turned back around to Lily.  
"AMAzing! Let me see!" she called and came running over. "Omg, they are all so pretty!"  
Together we looked through the dresses and soon after Lily pulled a deep purple colored dress out. "This.. This is mine." she said softly and held the dress in front of her body, smoothing it with her hand. "I'm so excited Alex, I always wanted to wear an historic dress like this but I never had the opportunity to." she exclaimed happily.  
"I'm excited too Lil. I just can't decide which one I want to wear.." I grabbed to dresses and hoisted them out of the closet "what do you think? Rose or blue?" I asked and presented both dresses.  
"Definitely the blue one Al. You are blond and excuse me for saying that, pale as fuck. The rose one is just going to make you look paler. And even tho we are at a vampire ball and everyone is kinda pale, you should make your best assets stand out." Lily explained and reached for the blue dress.  
"This dress will make your blue eyes pop incredibly." she said and looked at me softly.

She laid the dress on the bed next to hers and started to take her clothes off." Out of your clothes Alex. And go do your makeup." she ordered.  
"Yes ma'am!" I saluted and walked into the bathroom.  
I took all of my clothes besides my panties off and decided to go for a light makeup, I don't think anyone was walking around with smoky eyes a few decades ago.  
After I finished my makeup I returned to the main room where Lily was currently dressed in the first layer of her dress. Or kind off the underwear, whatever it's called but I always thought it looked ridiculous when I saw people in movies wearing it. 

"Alex, you might have to help me with the corset. I can't bind it myself." she said and turned around to look at me "Your makeup is great by the way but please put some clothes on will ya" I chuckled  
"Nothing you haven't seen already" I shrugged and went over to help her. Just as I was about to start figuring the bindings out I heard a knock on the door. "Huh, are we late?" I wondered out loud.  
"Let me get that quickly. "I went to the door as I heard Lily call after me "You can't open the door practically naked Alex!"  
But the door was open before my brain registered what she said.  
"Kamilah!" I shrieked.  
I never wished I would think before acting so badly in my life.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is a gay mess and In help of dressing

"Kamilah, what are you doing here?" I asked "uh..i mean, is there something you want?" I stammered, trying to cover myself up. At least my hair is long enough to hide my beasts. 

She raised an eyebrow, taking me in, then just shrugged and went past me into the room. I closed the door dumbstruck.   
"I'm here to help you get dressed. Or has either of you worn a dress as complex as those before?"   
She pointed at the bed and went over to take a look at Lily.   
I just shook my head no and Lily just smiled at her saying she would have figured it out eventually.   
"Hmm, I don't doubt that." she quickly fixed Lily's undergarments and went to the bed to grab the rest of the dress.

With little to no effort and skilled hands had Kamilah the dress on Lily within minutes. I heard a few grunts and complains from lily's said and when she asked if kamilah was trying to crush her lungs I let out a short which granted me a side glance from kamilah, who apparently had forgotten about my existence.   
"Lily why don't you go do your makeup while I help Alex with her dress." she waved me over and Lily rushed into the bathroom, excited as always.  
"Here, put those on." she handed me some white wide trousers and a shirt. After taking them into my arms I was still not moving and staring at the floor. The past events from the day rushing through my head, making this whole situation even more embarrassing. I remember our fleeting kiss in the train and I knew my face was beet red.  
"What are you waiting for?" asked Kamilah "Or do you need help putting normal clothes on as well? Is that why you are in this state of undressed?" raising an eyebrow into my direction.   
"I- ehm..ugh." I stammered and turned around. I put the pants and the shirt on and just as I was about to turn around to her for further instructions I could feel her behind me. 

"I wonder what has your heart beating this fast." she purred into my ear. Then she reached around me and put the corset on my front but her hands stayed on my stomach, holding it in place.   
"N-Nothing!" I manged to chocke out. Don't think about the kiss. Don't think about the kiss. Is it possible to die from a gay panic? I asked myself that a lot around her, honestly.   
"Hmm" she hummed into my ear "let's get you dressed then." her hands glided from my stomach over my sides to my back. Then she started to bind the corset and with every pull she made I felt the air leave my lungs. How did women back in time manage to not suffocate was a mystery to me.   
After I particular hard pull I let out a whimper "I'm sorry," Kamilah said "almost done."   
She stepped to the side and picket up the upper part of the dress "Lift your arms. " 

I don't know if it was my imagination but I'm sure I felt her hands caressing my side again and when she kneeled down to set the volumous skirt right her hands were definitely on my ankle.   
She quickly fastened the back and while this whole ordeal probably lasted only a few minutes, it sure felt like hours to me.   
"all done, turn around." I heard her say and when I turned her right hand never left my hip.   
"Blue suits you." she almost whispered and all I could do was stare at her face, those brown eyes, they even hount me in my sleep. I took a step closer to her and I saw a question in her eyes but before she could voice it out loud Lily barged in and burst the little bubble we have been in.   
Kamilah reard back as if slapped and Lily shot us a curious look. 

"Now, I'd say you two are ready for tonight. Excuse me but I still have to get ready myself." she was gone before either of us could answer.   
"what the hell" I muttered more to myself but I knew Lily had heard me. 

"You wanna explain what I just walked into?" she asked with a devilish grin. No. Absolutely not.   
How could I explain something I don't even understand myself.


End file.
